megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Auto/Archie Comics
This article is about Auto in the Archie Comics series. History The Return of Doctor Wily Auto debuted in Mega Man #9, where he, Rock, Roll, and Dr. Light give a goodbye party for Mega Man, as Rock will no longer need to fight due to Dr. Wily being no longer a threat. Auto tries to make him change his mind as he is a big fan of the blue hero, but isn't successful. However, the party is interrupted by Quick Man, who attacks everyone and informs them of Dr. Wily's return, and Auto is happy that Mega Man will continue being an hero. Auto used to run a shop, but as Rock is often busy as Mega Man, Auto was called to assist Dr. Light in the laboratory. Worlds Collide In the Worlds Collide crossover, reality was altered by the Genesis Wave, but Auto is still an assistant to Dr. Light and is an avid fan of Mega Man's. Auto and Roll remained behind at Light Labs while Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Proto Man, Tails, and Rush entered the Skull Egg Zone to rescue the kidnapped Dr. Light. As such, they were present when Duo arrived in response to Dr. Light's distress call and helped him enter the zone, and later Dr. Light's eight Robot Masters. Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon/Redemption/Dawn of X After the reality is restored by Mega Man with Chaos Control, Auto gets disabled by the electromagnetic wave that Ra Moon spreads over the world. Two weeks later, Dr. Light and Pedro Astil manage to created a coating to protect machines against the EMP, and Auto is brought back online to assist them. Auto later ends up assisting in trying to restore Mega Man by getting an E-tank, although he got yelled at by Dr. Wily due to the latter having earlier rerouted most of Mega Man's systems to ensure his I.C. chip remained undamaged. When Roll noted some unanswered questions, Auto ended up asking why no one had called the police to arrest Wily yet. He later did some late night preliminary checks with Roll where they had a discussion regarding Roll feeling survivor's guilt. After Mega Man not only recovered, but also went to the Temple of the Moon again to find evidence clearing Dr. Wily's name of the attack, Auto attended the court hearing. In addition, Auto also aided in developing some devices for Mega Man when the latter, when pursuing the eight third-generation Robot Masters, was forced alongside Pharaoh Man and Bright Man, to fight the Wily Walker. Legends of the Blue Bomber/The Ultimate Betrayal Afterwards, he also investigated on Roll's request some mysterious transmissions coming from Light Labs. He eventually discovered that Wily was the one who was making the messages, but Wily silenced him by ripping out vital components from his chest. Roll later found him in pieces in a darkened room, and quickly reported his fate to Dr. Light. He is later repaired inside Gamma's hangar, and harbored no hard feelings for being repaired last or for a quick repair patch, as he understood Mega Man and Rush's repairwork needed to be done first. Additionally, he hadn't been designed for advanced emotions like the Robot Masters. Auto remained behind at Light Labs with Roll and Dr. Light while Mega Man left to stop Wily, and they later greeted the hero upon his return. Auto reconnected one of Mega Man's arms, which had been disconnected during the battle. Worlds Unite Auto later joined the force of heroes assembled to challenge the evil Sigma-1 after Earth 20XX was merged with Sonic the Hedgehog's home world. He thus joined his creator and robot allies aboard the Freedom Fighters' Sky Patrol base. Background Information Category:Archie Comics characters